Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Gwendolyn James
Summary: How in Merlin’s name did you tell a girl you fancied her without throwing up or passing out in front of her? He was fairly certain he would do one or the other… or both. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Mine! Mwahahahaha!

A/N: Happy Birthday, Slimmy! This sappy little thing was written WEEKS ago just for you and I've been DYING to post it! But I waited until your actual birthday like a good girl... shows how much I lurve you. ;)

* * *

He'd never been more nervous in his life. How in Merlin's name did you tell a girl you fancied her without throwing up or passing out in front of her? He was fairly certain he would do one or the other… or both. 

She was looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Harry, are you all right? You look a bit… peaky."

He sucked in a deep breath and realized that oxygen was what he'd been missing. "Yeah, I'm… fine… I think… I… er… well… see, I… er…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Should we go and see Madam Pomfrey?"

He shook his head. Why was this so difficult? She was his friend – one of his best friends, at that – but suddenly he couldn't even string three words together in her presence. _Just spit it out, you bloody coward_. "Ginny, I…" Deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

He swallowed hard. "No, nothing's wrong… not exactly… er…" He tore his gaze away from hers and looked down at his shoes, which were suddenly very interesting. "It's just that… well, you see… I think I might… you're my friend, but… I want… er, I guess what I'm trying to say is… you're not my friend. I mean, not _just_ my friend, see… and I think… I like… the thing is…" He was feeling dizzy again. _Inhale. Exhale._ "Ginny, what I mean is…"

"Harry."

He looked up and saw her grinning at him, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

His surprise at her words didn't last very long. He took a tentative step forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. Freedom and exhilaration outweighed the awkwardness of their first kiss and left them grinning like idiots when it was over.

"Wow," Harry breathed.

Ginny laughed. "We should do that more often."

"Definitely."

* * *

He'd never been more nervous in his life. What if she said no? What if they really were too young? What if the past two years together had been all for naught?

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was now or never. "Ginny, you know I love you. I've loved you for years, even when I didn't realize it. I wasted so much time, but I won't make the same mistake twice. You're everything to me. You're the reason I wake up in the morning, the one I live each day for. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm asking… will you…?"

"Harry."

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"So, that's a yes, then."

"Yes, Harry. That's a yes."

* * *

He'd never been more nervous in his life. First kisses and proposals were nothing compared to what he had to do today.

He straightened his dress robes for the umpteenth time and held his breath. He felt Ron's hand give his shoulder an encouraging squeeze and saw Hermione smiling at him from across the aisle. This was it. The most important day of his life.

The doors of the hall opened and in walked the woman of his dreams, dressed in white and smiling just for him.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. The words of the ceremony were drowned out by her beauty. Vows were spoken, rings were exchanged, and then it was over. There was a rush of people, shaking hands, offering best wishes and congratulations. But he could only see her.

Then, before he was ready, they were alone.

"Ginny, listen… if you don't want to… I mean, we could… I don't want to rush you…"

"Harry."

"What?"

She smiled. "Shut up and kiss me."

He did.

* * *

He'd never been more nervous in his life. Maybe nervous wasn't the word. Terrified, perhaps. Fear had nested itself in the pit of his stomach and refused to leave. He gripped his wand tightly in one hand and reached for her with the other.

"It'll be all right, Harry," she whispered, her voice shaking. "I know you can do this."

"I'm scared, Ginny."

She squeezed his hand. "So am I, but I believe in you."

Reluctantly he stepped away from her, leaving her with tears in her eyes as he walked out onto the field of battle. There was no turning back now.

He fought bravely – they all did. He tried not to watch as his friends and mentors fell around him. He had one mission, and it must be completed. There would never be peace unless he succeeded.

Then, it was over. Those who were left raised a victory cry, and he was a hero once again.

But there was only one person he wanted to see.

He pushed his way through the vast display of bodies, becoming more desperate with every moment that passed. She was here somewhere, he knew it. She was waiting for him, waiting for him to find her. He just had to keep looking.

He shouted for her until he was hoarse. How long had he been searching? A few minutes? An hour?

"Harry."

He spun around. It was her voice – she was here. "Ginny!" His eyes frantically scanned the ground for a glimpse of her.

She was there. Lying on the ground, her eyes closed, her fingers reaching out for him.

He fell to his knees beside her and took her hand. "I'm here, Ginny. I'm here."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. "It's over, Harry."

"I know. Let's go home."

She reached up and touched his face with her fingertips. "I love you," she whispered.

He pressed her hand to his cheek and looked into her eyes. In the depths of her soul he saw the truth – she was saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Ginny, no, please don't… don't leave me," he choked. "I need you."

"I love you," she repeated, her eyes clouding. "I love you so much."

He let the tears flow down his cheeks, unwilling to break contact with her to wipe them away. "I can't live without you, Ginny. We're going to raise children and grow old together and live happily ever after, you'll see…"

"Harry," she breathed.

"What?"

She closed her eyes. "Shut up… and kiss me. One last time."

* * *

He'd never been more nervous in his life. He paced the hospital corridor, waiting for some news – _any_ news – that would give him peace of mind. Why wouldn't they tell him anything? He didn't think he could stand it for much longer.

Five steps up. Five steps back again. Repeat.

"Mr. Potter?"

His head snapped up. "Yes?"

The Healer nodded curtly. "You may come in now."

The fifty feet to the hospital room were the longest he'd ever walked.

He pushed open the door and entered. She was lying on the bed, her flaming hair spread out around her, her eyes closed, her expression peaceful. He sat in the chair beside her and took her cold fingers in his. "Ginny."

A flutter of eyelids. "Harry."

Sweet relief rushed through him. "You did it."

"We did it."

He laughed softly. "Yeah, _we_ did it."

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

He turned and saw the Healer enter again. "Yes?"

"Would you like to see your daughter?"

Harry looked at his wife. "A… a daughter? We have a daughter?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes. And she's beautiful."

Harry stood frozen as the Healer placed the tiny bundle in his arms. His daughter – _his__ daughter!_ – looked up at him with bright green eyes, and his heart turned over. "She looks just like you," he whispered.

"But she has your mother's eyes."

He sighed, suddenly filled with contentment, and handed the little girl to her mother. "What shall we call her?"

Ginny didn't hesitate. "Lily."

Hot tears pricked his eyes as he looked at his wife. "Ginny, I…" He stopped. Words could never describe what he was feeling at this moment.

So he shut up and kissed her.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Gah! I tried to kill Ginny, I really did! But I just couldn't do it! I must have written and re-written the ending twenty times... but I had to give Slimmy a happy ending lest I face his wrath. ;) So go review already! 


End file.
